Murderer or Hero?
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: What happens when a young, misterious swordsman arrives in Tokyo around the time that a murderer is searched for. What happens when the swordsman meets a swordsgirl who is detemmined to put the murderer behind bars? Will love sparkle? Review! xxxxxxxx


_A/N: First scene of Rurouni Kenshin._

_Review and Enjoy _

_Love WrittingPrincess9_

* * *

I walked down the dirt road of Tokyo, all I could hear was the sound of my footsteps on the gravel, the village was silent, it was as if the place was deserted. Then i heard footsteps behind me and a young girls voice called out behind "Hold it right there, don't move batosai the man slayer!" i was startled and turned quickly to see a young woman holding a wooden Kendo sword in her hands. Her long black hair swaying in the wind. "I finally found you, your allot weaker looking that i thought you'd be manslayer, prepare yourself whoooaaaa!" and with that she ran at me, her hair flying about her and her eyes wild. I leaped up into the air and accidentally crashed into the fish marketers stall.

She "could it be possible that your the legendary manslayer, i heard you killed three more men last night at was" the woman said. "I'm a wanderer," i said as i pulled a catfish off my head, " i'm nothing but a wanderer, I'm marly a wandering swordsman that i am do you honestly think i could kill three men with this?" i pulled my reverse blade out for her to see. "what is this? The blade is on the wrong side" she asked "its a reverse blade sword!" i replied "it cannot slay anyone, and there is nothing about that sword that looks like it could have ever slayed anyone is there?". "your right there isn't a scratch on it this sword looks as if it is brand new!"

"So i have proven my innocence have i?" i asked. "now you listen to me the one they call batosai the manslayer has been murdering people on the streets of this town every night, if you walk around carrying a sword at this time of day anyone could suspect you and anyway you know this is the Meji era and its forbidden by law to walk around carrying a sword in the first place!" we were then interrupted by a policeman whistle, the young girl threw my sword into the air and ran saying "There is something going on, it might be him."

A Large and strong man ran through the streets, carrying a sword in his hands. The young woman ran straight up to him, her wooden sword held high. "You, I have waited long for the day when i could kill you" the man said "now is my chance" the young woman ran at him with her wooden sword but he simply cut her arm as she ran right past him. she was then cornered against the wall and the man's sword too fast for her to get out of the way. "oh no!" she closed her eyes and was preapared for the blow, I ran with all my might and speed picked her up and carried her to the farthest corner. "The wanderer!" she gasped, "Its rather reckless to use a wooded sword against a real one!" I pointed out to her. The police found us then and charged toward us, the man then ran away shouting back "I am bartosai the manslayer, i use the kumiya kasheen style of swordsman ship."

"hold it" the young woman was trying to scramble out of my arms, "Your being reckless again" I said, "Thats the style swordsman ship my family teaches, he is using our good name to murder people" and with that she fainted. 'She is one corsages girl that she is' i thought.

I carried her to the nearest shop to ask were she lived, he directed me to a Dojo nearby. Once i got there two young girls led me to the womans bedroom and brought me water and bandeges to bandage her arm. After her cut had been cleaned i followed the two girls to there garden were i helped make lunch. It turned out the young woman's name was Kaoru Kamiya, and that her parents had left her the dojo for her to run.

Not so long after Koaru came out of her faint and found us making breakfast , "Oh your awake are you, your little sisters have been very helpful indeed, the three of us have already become good friends." I said, the two young girls ran up and threw there arms around me "He's our friend, he's our friend!" I laughed at that then turned back to Koaru "I was just borrowing your garden to make some breakfast, I was, would you care to have some" I said handing her a plate of rice balls, "So you made this breakfast all by yourself?" she said taking a bite, I nodded, suddenly her face went bright red, "but how can this be?"she said "Is there, do you not approve of the taste?" I froze. "I just don't like it when people cook better than me!" she said, the air rushed out of my mouth as I relaxed.


End file.
